Sweet Lies
by AbsoluteAddiction-x
Summary: Mitsukuni Haninozuka can be summed up in one word: sweet. But is he REALLY that sweet and child-like behind the mask? HunnyxHaru Rated T
1. Intro

**Title: Sweet Lies**

**Author: AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: **I (unfortunately) do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of it's characters. They all belong to the down right amazing Bisco Hatori! We love her :D

________________________________________________________________________________________

To the outside world, Mitsukuni Haninozuka could be summed up in one simple word: sweet. Even though he was in fact 18, he was often mistaken for an elementary school student because of his boyish face and tiny physique. He also had a love for cake and anything sweet that was unparalleled by anyone else at Ouran, if not in Japan, or even the entire world, and perhaps it was this that gave rise to the nickname 'Honey'. From a very young age he _always_ got what he wanted, when he wanted; never had he been denied by anyone.

Honey didn't mind that name and the idea that people had of him- it did have its perks: there was always cake for him to devour, always girls willing to buy him the best chocolates and sweets around, always someone around to comfort him and to play with him, and best of all, because he was Honey, sweet little adorable Honey, no one ever suspected him of anything.

But underneath that sweet innocent face, Honey _was_ an 18 year-old with 18 year-old thoughts and 18 year-old desires.

He _was_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and for the first time in his life, there was something that he wanted, wanted more than anything else in the world, but didn't have.

Haruhi Fujioka.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**R&R please! My first attempt at a fan fiction, so please be kind. **

**CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Flames are not.**

**Love,**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**


	2. Because Cake Is The Answer To Everything

**Hey! Me again ;D**

**This might be my last update for a while because I have my Saturday job and then school starts again on Tuesday and I **_**still**_** haven't done my homework, so I don't know how much time I'll have to do this. Stupid homework. **

**I'll try and update at least once a week, so bear with me please!**

**Now, on to the usual disclaimer…**

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't, repeat DON'T own any characters here; I just borrow them so I can manipulate them for my own purposes. Mwhaha. Love to Bisco Hatori for giving us these wonderful characters. *bows down*

**Ok, so on with the story…**

________________________________________________________________________

Host Club had finished after another busy afternoon spent entertaining the wealthy young ladies that were privileged enough to attend the elite and private Ouran Academy.

As per usual, the twins were torturing Tamaki by getting what he believed to be "way too close" to his precious "daughter", Kyoya was ignoring the situation and Tamaki's desperate pleas of help entirely, whilst Haruhi just looked plain bored as she slipped out of the reach of both Tamaki and the twins, instead preferring to sit on a sofa and read.

Watching this scene from a small distance was Honey and Mori, as Honey devoured the left over cake from the club.

It didn't matter what type of cake it was; strawberry, chocolate, toffee, carrot, coffee - Honey would eat each and every one.

Mori stood behind Honey as he usually did everyday; stoic and silent as ever. It was often guessed at what Mori was really thinking, but since he himself never revealed anything, he remained as much an enigma as ever.

Even though the cakes before him were splendid works of craftsmanship, Honey's eyes were fixed elsewhere. Whilst his mouth devoured the cakes before him, his eyes devoured a sweeter sight that nourished his heart and soul.

Everything about the girl made his heart beat faster: the way her cropped brown hair fell softly around her face, how when she found something annoying a little dent would appear on her forehead and the way she would pout with those irresistible lips, how when she was startled her gorgeous brown eyes would give her the look of a cute little raccoon - even just the way that she carried herself was like a siren song to him.

However, he wasn't the only one that was enchanted by her; Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru made their affections especially obvious, Kyoya tried to hide away his true feelings but there were still moments when they would become apparent, and he even suspected that Takashi may even harbour some feelings for the common girl. was he saying?

There was absolutely nothing common about Haruhi.

She was one of the most extraordinary people any of them had ever met; she had managed to infiltrate their world yet remain herself, and instead of destroying it, she had only made it so much better.

And today, after spending so long just watching her, he was going to make a move. Nothing too out-going, jut a little gesture to make her notice him.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey rose from his position at the table and, with a plate of cake in hand, dashed over to where the girl was sitting "Do ya want a piece of my cake Haru-chan?"

Haruhi was startled; even though she had only been with the Host Club for a short while, she had both witnessed for herself and heard stories from the other members of how Honey never _ever_ shared his cake with anyone. _EVER._

"Um, are you sure Honey-sempai? You normally love to eat your cake everyday..." Her voice trailed off as she saw the smile slide slowly off the small boy's face and tears began to pool in his eyes.

"B-But… but me and Usa-chan wanted you to h-have it. Don't you like it Haru-ch-chan?" The small boy clutched his Usa-chan tightly to his chest as one solitary tear made its way down his cheek.

Now, not even Haruhi, the girl fabled to have a heart untouchable by human emotions, could bear to see the older boy cry. "Fine then Honey-sempai, I'll have some cake."

"Yaaaay!" He exclaimed and jumped up so he was sat right next to Haruhi, all signs of crying gone. _Hehe, no one can resist the tears _"It's a chocolate one Haru-chan!"

Haruhi reached for the cake but Honey withdrew it from her reach. "No, Haru-chan, _I _want to feed you!" he said with a giggle.

An unnatural silence descended over the club room – even the tapping of Kyoya and his laptop was absent as everyone stopped what they were doing to listen in on Haruhi and Honey's conversation.

Hikaru and Kaoru were stood gaping at the pair; identical looks of shock on their identical faces, Kyoya was only betrayed by the pause in his near-constant stream of tapping, Mori also showed no visible sign of change but Honey could feel an under current of tension being emitted from his cousin.

And Tamaki just looked like he was going to spontaneously combust… or something.

Haruhi herself just looked slightly puzzled. "Honey-sempai, that really isn't necessary, I can feed myself…"

"But Haru-chan, this is so much more _fun_!" _For me anyway._

Before the startled girl could respond, Honey had cut off a bite-sized piece of the cake and had it on the spoon which he was holding just in front of her mouth. "Say Aaaaah Haru-chaaaan!"

The girl did what he said and slowly parted her lips so that he could slide the cake in. As her soft lips closed around the spoon and he tongue eased the cake off the spoon, Honey couldn't help but marvel at how the girl next to him could take such an innocent act as eating and make it seem so sensual.

It caused his stomach to turn – but not in an entirely unpleasant way – and he was sure that his face must be heating up noticeably from all of the thoughts and images that were bombarding his mind at that moment.

It didn't help that after he had removed the spoon, Haruhi had closed her eyes and a look absolute joy spread over her face. A small sound that could be likened to a moan escaped her lips. _Did she have any idea what she was doing to him?! _

"Honey-sempai, that was delicious!" She opened her eyes and beamed over at him briefly before she averted her gaze. "Um… is there any chance that I could please have some more?"

As she had spoken her cheeks had become more and more flushed and she kept glancing at him from underneath her eye lashes tentatively. _Oh sweet mother of Jesus…_

He knew that this delicate blush was caused by the fact that she felt uncomfortable and impolite asking for more, but he allowed himself to believe that it was because of him being the one to feed her the cake that caused her creamy skin to become stained with that delicate shade of pink.

That's what he wanted to believe.

He was a master of self control, so when he answered her, none of his internal turmoil was reflected on his face. "Sure Haru-chan!" he replied cheerily.

With his hand shaking infinitesimally, he cut off another piece of cake and offered it to her just like he had before.

This time she didn't hesitate to take the spoon in her mouth remove the cake attached to it. She took another bite and another and another…

Soon Honey forgot all about the audience that he had; nothing but him and Haruhi existed. It was like they had left the Club room and were in a little bubble that was entirely there own. Nothing else mattered except here and now.

All too soon (or so it seemed) though, the cake was gone and the room and its other inhabitants returned.

"Thanks you for letting me share your cake Honey-sempai. I really enjoyed it." Haruhi smiled at him and as she turned her head away from him and back to her book, Honey noticed that she had a little smear of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

_Come on Mitsukuni, this is a perfect opportunity, don't waste it!_

"Haru-chan, you got some chocolate on your face! Here, let me get it!" Before she could move away or before his courage failed him, he leant forward and gently placed his lips against the chocolate covered spot at the corner of her mouth, and in one quick movement, he licked off the chocolate.

Without waiting for any response, he hopped down of the sofa and, Usa-chan in tow, hurried out of the room. "See ya tomorrow Haru-chaaaan! Come on Takashi, I'll race you to the car!"

_Okay, that settles it, I __**will**__ make her mine. The only thing in question is how do I go about it?_


	3. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

**Wow, I managed to get another chapter done xD Dno, if it's any good seeing as I kind of rushed this one.**

**Omg Thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed me! You all deserve an entire mountain of cookies… and maybe ice cream too! (:**

**I never expected this to go across as well as it did, so I'm happy right now (:**

**A/N: to 'taoT' who left an anonymous review, I hadn't originally considered bringing Chika in, but I may consider it now. Yet another character I can mess with (:**

**A/N: To anyone who has already read this chapter, incase you haven't noticed, i have revised it and added Mori's POV. Thank you EmoLollipop for giving me the idea! I Owe You Big! =)**

**A/N: I also owe my reviewers lots too. You all rock! =D**

**A/N: _Incase you don't know, Mori's part is all in thought as he is leaving behind Mitsukuni. When i uploaded this chapter, it refused to put italics on the Mori part, so i thought i'd better mention it_. Yes, he can think very very quickly.**

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as I would absolutely love to be able to say I own these characters… I still don't. *cries*

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Mori's POV_

_When Mitsukuni called to me, I followed._

_I know that some people might think that it's ridiculous – a person like me obeying the every whim of a person like Mitsukuni - and I've heard many times that people believe I only subject myself to the level of… I guess it is thought of as servitude by our peers, because my family used to serve the Haninozuka family, and that I haven't yet got used to the idea of not being a servant anymore._

_But they're wrong._

_I obey Mitsukuni like this because I want to, not because I have to._

_He's probably the closest friend I have, and is it really so weird for me to want to make him happy? So what if he's the louder of us? It doesn't matter. I do it because he is my friend, not because of a hierarchy that was abolished two generations ago._

_Over the years that I have known Mitsukuni, I have come to learn almost everything there is to know about him, as has he about me. _

_In most situations, I can predict how he will behave and react and prepare for almost any outcome, but for the first time today, he did something that I didn't… couldn't have anticipated._

_He didn't behave differently than usual, and there were no signs to tell me what he was going to do, until he actually did it. He has never behaved like this before towards anyone that he actually cared about._

_And even after he had done it, I still don't fully understand why he did it._

_I understand that he has feelings for Haruhi; everyone in the Host Club seems to have them. Even me._

_But why did he choose the method he used to try and get her to see how he felt? He must have been aware of how strong Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru's feeling are, and that there must be repercussions._

_Perhaps he just didn't care about any of that._

_Perhaps Mitsukuni has finally found someone to love._

_*_

General POV

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT ON EARTH JUST HAPPENED?!?!?!?!" shrieked Tamaki, breaking the silence that had been left behind in the wake of Honey and Mori's exit. "He… he…his lips…Haruhi's face…lick…feed…cake…WHY?!"

And with that, the blonde passed out where he was standing.

The other club members were still in too much of a state of shock to pay any attention to Tamaki's fainting spell, each as though bound in place by invisible chains.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still stood gawking at Haruhi; their faces seemed to hold tiny traces of hurt and betrayal amongst the shock that had taken over. Kyoya still hadn't returned to his work and, if you had looked closely, you may have noticed how his eyes flashed dangerously behind the glasses he always wore.

And Tamaki was sprawled on the floor, still muttering incoherently.

Haruhi seemed to be the calmest of the remaining five, despite her being the one that had being subjected to that rather odd display – she merely raised her hand and touched the place where only moments before Honey's lips and tongue had occupied. _Why did he just do that? It's really out of character for Honey-sempai. . ._

Kyoya was the first to recover. "If you don't mind I think I will be leaving now, Father is due home today and I must be there to greet him." Without another word he packed up his laptop, grabbed his bag and strode out of the room.

Kyoya's leaving seemed to snap the twins back to life, and they both hurried over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you ok?" asked Hikaru.

"What just happened?" enquired Kaoru.

Both of them harboured strong feelings for Haruhi, but, being Haruhi, neither of them actually knew how she felt about either of them. She was nearly as much of a mystery as Mori… perhaps even more.

"I'm not entirely sure…" responded a still rather puzzled Haruhi, but seeing the concerned looks on their faces (which had drifted almost too close for her liking) she quickly continued "But don't worry about it, I'm sure it was nothing. I think I'm going home now too; I need to do some food shopping." _And I need to clear my thoughts._

She sprung off the sofa and had hurried out of the room before either of the boys could stop her.

After her departure, Hikaru and Kaoru simply looked at each other, and in a moment of unspoken communication, they both grabbed their things and made their way to the door, muttering something about 'spying', 'Honey' and 'protecting Haruhi'.

And Tamaki was _still _on the floor, now sobbing quietly and calling out for his "daughter".

Who of course didn't come.

Of course.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**I thought it would be better to put in the other character's reaction to the "new" Honey before i moved the story forward anymore. Plus it gives me space for new plot twists if I really wanted to do them.**

**You know what I want; do I need to say it? Pleease (: **

**Peace Out x**


	4. Minor SetBacks

**Hey, it's me… again.**

**Sorry for the break in my previously quick uploading, but I had homework to do (Je deteste ma devoirs Fran****ç****ais ( I apologize if that's wrong, but I really don't care anymore because of the amount I've had to do )).**

**Also, my Host Club Anime Part 1 DVD arrived the other day (Eeee!) and I HAD to watch it. I really annoyed my family because I refused to turn it off and/or move until I'd watched it all xD**

**Plus I got mental block… AGAIN! I would totally fail if I became a professional author with deadlines.**

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas for future chapters of this story, please PM me and I'll take all suggestions in to consideration. My aim is to keep my readers interested : )**

**DISCLAIMER: In case you haven't already guessed, I don't own any of these characters. If I did, you would have never heard of them as I would have kept them all to myself. Ha. Except maybe Kyoya… he scares me.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_Later that night_

_The wind shook the cherry trees around him, causing pink snow to rain down around him as he walked in the moonlit grove._

_He paused in front of one of the tree's that looked particularly beautiful that night and allowed his gaze to settle on the nymph-like figure who stood in the middle of the petal-blizzard._

_The figure turned around and locked her gaze with his, a small smile plucking at her delicate features._

"_I was starting to think you weren't going to come" said the brunette vision before him shyly._

_This wasn't the first time that he had seen her in girls clothes, yet he was still in as much awe as if it had been._

_She was dressed simply, yet elegantly; she wore a floaty pale-blue chiffon dress that ended just above her knee; it had simple straps to hold it on to her tiny frame and it was low enough just to give the briefest impression of cleavage, yet not so low as to be tasteless or vulgar._

_On her feet she wore simple ballet slippers that matched her dress, and in her hair was a small lone blue lily._

_She wore no make-up, he was pleased to see – she didn't need any, she was already beautiful. The blush that painted her cheeks completed the angelic look which she wore so well._

_He would never understand how she could look so innocent yet so tempting at the same time._

"_How could you even think that I would abandon you?" he whispered gently, his words carried along by a breeze that caused the girl's dress to fan out behind her slightly as he made his way over to her. "Do you really think there's anything in this world that would make me leave you?"_

_He placed his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to her neck, peppering a trail of kisses slowly up and down her throat, enjoying the light shudder that ran through her body when he touched her._

_She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better access as he continued his steady stream of feather-light kisses, slowly making his way up to her chin. A tiny sigh of contentment escaped her parted lips._

_With one finger, he tenderly tilted her head towards him and tried to express the intense torrent of emotions he was feeling in that moment with his eyes. The pure love he saw reflected in her eyes left him breathless._

_"I love you" whispered the brunette beauty._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to lean in, inching his lips closer to hers. He was so close he could smell the sweet fragrance coming off her that intoxicated his entire being, and almost taste the sweetness of her candy lips; sweeter than any cake or chocolate in the world…_

Mitsukuni Haninozuka bolted straight up in his bed, breathing hard as though he has just run a marathon and a sheen of sweat covering his entire body.

As he tried to calm his breathing and stop himself from shivering as he was doing now, he remembered the plan that he had formulated earlier that night.

_Time to set it in to action._

*

_The Next Day_

The bell rang out through the academy, shattering the silence that only moments ago had threatened to stretch on for an eternity, causing it to become no more than a whisper of a memory.

The halls filled with students, eagerly welcoming the end of another semester at Ouran academy. Among the throng of yellow and blue was the trio of first years; Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru.

The three of them were rarely seen out of the company of each other, and today was no exception.

Haruhi _always_ walked in the middle, and there was _always_ a twin on either side of her, an arm slung around each shoulder. She had gotten used to this formation, so she no longer shied away from the twins if they went to pull her into a hug, or to place an arm around her waist – that was just the twins, and as much as she may have hated to admit it, she had grown to love them. Not in completely romantic way (although she did love them that way a bit too; not that she'd ever admit it to them - or anyone else for that matter), but more in a friendship kind of way. If either of them were to walk out of her life, she imagined the pain she would feel would be soul-crushing.

So the three of them were walking down the hall, arguing quietly (not seriously though, of course (the twins _still_ tried to convince Haruhi to wear more girls clothes and she was _still_ resisting)) and ignoring the screams and whispers of their numerous fan-girls, when all of a sudden…

"HARU-CHAAAAN!" Honey shrieked, seconds before he launched himself onto Haruhi's back.

Haruhi, screamed in surprise, but managed to remain up-right, despite the hyperactive third-year on her back. "Wh-What do you want, Ho-Honey-sempai?" she gasped breathlessly. "And where's Mori-sempai?"

"He's at kendo practice" he answered dismissively "You wanna come for a sleep-over at my house Haru-chan?"

"Um, I don't know sempai, I have to do the laundry, and go grocery shopping and…" She continued to reel off a list of all the things that she had to do over the holidays and she rambled on for a full minute before Honey interrupted her.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, I already spoke with your father and he say's you can sleep over _all weekend_!" he giggled.

"Um, well, if my father says it's ok, I guess I can go if you want Honey-sempai." She replied slowly, uncertainty colouring her voice.

Honey just beamed in her direction and hugged her.

The twins, who had been bumped back during Honey's surprise attack, exchanged a dark look before hustling their way forward and slinging their arms around Haruhi's waist, in a protective gesture.

"Well, Honey-sempai, that sure sounds fun…" started Hikaru

"… Mind if we tag along too?" finished Kaoru.

Honey's smile faltered for the tiniest of moments, but before any of the others could notice, it was plastered back on his face. "Sure Hika-chan and Kao-chan, that will make it even more fun!"_ Bastards, why do you have to try and take away my time with Haruhi?!_

"Great, we'll see you tomorrow then, at about 6?" they both enquired.

"Sure, see you then!"

And with that, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi turned back down the hallway, and made their way to the exit without backward glance.

The twins still had their arms around Haruhi as he watched them leave, and that irked Honey more than he could say. _Take your filthy hands off her, she's mine! _

_But never mind, even if those bothersome twins are there, I'm sure I can still find a way to get Haruhi on her own, after all, I've got all of Saturday, Sunday and Monday to get her to fall for me. This is going to be easy._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope this was worth the small wait . I'm happy with it anyway (:**

**When I'm writing I keep having the urge to go off on a random tangent, so I have to keep telling myself to keep on track.**

**Who knew writing could be so mentally exhausting.**

**Love You All! (:**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x **

**xo**


	5. Earlier than expected

**RAWR! (:**

**Next chapter coming up!**

**From now on I'll be dedicating each chapter to someone who I feel deserves to be dedicated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my two friends, Charlotte and Chloe! You make me laugh and put up with my complete random insanity! Love you both!**

**(Don't be offended Charlotte, I just thought it was unfair only to put one of you here)**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story, you all make me happy :D**

**Mori with stalkerish-tendencies would be VERY freaky 'Lollipop xP**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Ouran High School Host Club related – not the characters, not the places, not even Honey's cake, nothing. **

**Which make me very sad. *cries in corner* :'(**

_The next day, 4:30pm_

_Haruhi's POV_

"Ok, that's all of my chores finished, now I just have to pack" said Haruhi, as she peeled off her rubber gloves and surveyed the sparkling room before her.

It may have taken her all day, but at least now she could go to Honey-sempai's house with the twins without having constant nagging thoughts like 'I wonder if I remembered to buy milk', or 'I hope I didn't leave the laundry out'.

With a sigh, she turned towards her wardrobe and reluctantly began to sift through the clothes stored with in.

There were _way_ too many pink and frilly things in there than she was happy with – courtesy of her father – and she groaned internally as she began the arduous task of finding something remotely practical to wear._ Why can't dad just let me wear what I want? It isn't as though the clothes I wear make me a different person or anything._

Eventually, Haruhi managed to unearth a pair of shorts and a pale blue t-shirt from amongst the pink bomb site that was her bedroom.

With a sigh, she changed into her chosen attire for the evening and started digging for more things to wear over the weekend.

Soon enough, she had managed to find enough clothes to last her the weekend, plus some spares (You have to be prepared if you're going to be around the twins for any length of time) and she stuffed them into her bag.

She let out a sigh of relief – that was the hardest thing for her to pack, everything else was easy enough to find – and began replacing the rejected items of clothing back in their allocated spaces inside her wardrobe.

She had gotten about half-way through this (rather mundane) task when she heard a knock at the door.

_Who could that be? Hikaru and Kaoru aren't supposed to be picking me up, and Honey-sempai isn't due for another _– she checked her watch – _hour nearly. I hope Tamaki didn't somehow find out about this and feel the need to come round to my house and try to persuade me not to go…_

An expression halfway between a grimace and a smirk crossed her face when she thought the last part.

She had had plenty of experience with the blonde-haired boy's idiotic antics and was well aware that nothing (except maybe the Demon Lord, a.k.a Kyoya) could stop him once an idea wormed its way into his child-like mind.

There was another knock on the door, this time more impatient.

She made her way to the door, no curiosity in her mind, just puzzlement and speculation.

With her hand mere centimetres from the handle, the door flew open, and she was thrown backwards, landing on the floor of her home with a loud _thump_.

Next thing she knew, there was a weight on her chest, meaning that she couldn't get up from the position she was in – haphazardly sprawled on the floor, legs akimbo and her arms throws back above her head.

_What the…_

"Haru-chaaaaaaan!"

_Wait. Honey-sempai, but he isn't supposed to be here for another hour! What's he doing here?_

…

_AND WHY IS HE SAT ON ME???_

"I've come to pick you up Haru-chan!" The small boy - still sat on Haruhi - leant forward so that their faces were only millimetres away "This is going to be so…much… fun!"

Because of their extremely close proximity to one another, when Honey spoke, his lips almost barely brushed Haruhi's, and the feeling of his warm breath tickling her face made her tremble.

Without warning, Honey leapt off her like he had being electrocuted.

"Come on Haru-chan, let's go! My car's waiting outside" And with that said, he grabbed hold of her hand and began to drag her down the stairs to his car.

He had, Haruhi noticed, turned his face away from her and refused to meet her eye after he had leapt off her, and she had also noticed how his face seemed to have turned slightly pink. _Why is that?_

It was only once she was safely in the car and watching her house disappear into the distance that she remembered her clothes were still on her bed at her house.

"Honey-sempai, my things! They're still at my house! We need to go back!"

He just giggled and with a look of pure innocence, he replied "Don't worry Haru-chan; I've got plenty of clothes that you can wear!"

Haruhi just sighed and leant back into the seats, knowing that it would be no use trying to explain to him why she wanted her own clothes and not his clothes, which would probably be designer and cost more than Haruhi's entire food budget for a month.

And that would just be his socks.

_Damn these rich people._

*

_Honey's POV_

_At least if I go and pick her up early, I'll have some time with her before those identical bastards turn up and try to steal her away from me. The only reason I agreed to let them come was so Haruhi wouldn't get suspicious and the twins wouldn't run off and tell Tamaki. Tamaki. Thank God he wasn't coming, he'd ruin everything._

Mitsukuni was sat in his car outside the Fujioka apartment, gathering his thoughts before he went to get Haruhi.

With a deep breath, he got out of the car and made his way up the stairs and to her front door, on which he knocked.

There was no reply.

He knocked again, a little more impatiently this time.

_I hope she's in. It would be just like her to go grocery shopping just before going out, and that would make this effort pointless. When I make her mine, I'll make sure that she never has to perform these lowly tasks again if she doesn't want to. Which she probably would. She's just so stubborn, but that's one of the reasons I love her. Most girls answer my call and see that my every beck and whim is met. She is able to deny me things sometimes, and that just makes me want them even more, to appreciate them more. Just like she denies me herself._

Tired of waiting, he kicked the lock of the door, causing it to fly open. It didn't however, open fully as he had expected, but hit something and rebounded back. It had made contact with Haruhi and knocked her back, where she was now sprawled on the floor.

He was concerned for her well being, but once he saw that she was moving he decided it would be safe for him to go and sit on her. He could get away with that, right?

So he went and sat on her, aiming for her stomach but he misjudged it and ended up closer to her waist this her stomach. He had a leg on either side of her, but he thought putting a hand on either side of her head would be pushing it too far, so he just settled for raising them in the air.

"Haru-chaaaaaaan!" _There, that sounded sweet enough._

She looked confused – probably about him turning up over an hour early no doubt – and he couldn't help but notice how the t-shirt that she was wearing was the _exact_ shade of blue to the dress she wore in his dream.

His heart began to pound faster and his mouth became dryer as his mind carefully took in the situation and position they were in. To try and distract himself from the way he was reacting to her, he decided to break the silence that had surrounded them.

"I've come to pick you up Haru-chan!"

He couldn't help himself; he leant forward so his face was hovering millimetres above hers and he looked directly into her eyes when he spoke to her. "This is going to be so…much… fun!"

As he spoke, he registered the almost-there touches of his lips against hers.

And then he felt her tremble beneath him. That was just too much for him and his body reacted in a way that it never had done before - he just couldn't take the stress.

He leapt off her faster than he was aware he could move. He knew his cheeks must be bright red by this time, so he turned his face away from her and didn't make eye contact when he spoke. "Come on Haru-chan, let's go! My car's waiting outside". _I hope she didn't notice anything, if she did my mission will only become so much harder to complete…_

He then proceeded to grab her hand and lead her out to where his car was waiting. He realised that he was probably more dragging her than leading her, but at that moment he just wanted to make sure she got to the car and didn't run away or anything.

Once they were inside his car and moving, he let out a quiet sigh and finally relaxed into the plush seats.

"Honey-sempai, my things! They're still at my house! We need to go back!"

He had known when he led her out of her house that she didn't have any of her things; in fact, he was counting on it._ It would be so much harder to get her to agree with what I have planned if she had them._

"Don't worry Haru-chan; I've got plenty of clothes that you can wear!"

She gave what he interpreted as a sigh that said 'No point in arguing'.

A small smirk crept onto his face. He was going to be alone with Haruhi for nearly an hour before the _others_ arrived. He could think of a million things they could do in that time, the hard part was just deciding on one. _But no matter, there's bound to be other times when we're alone, after all, she IS staying for the entire weekend. This really is going to be so much fun, and at the end of it, she WILL be mine. I'll make sure of it._

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**I did intend on putting the next part of the story into this chapter too, but the story itself was nearing 1,700 words, and I didn't want it to run on too long.**

**I've got ideas already going for the next chapter, I just need to form them into a coherent plot line (:**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	6. A Dip In The Pool

**WOW!**

**I am just speechless! (Almost) To all the people that have been reviewing me I owe you everything I own!!!**

**This chappie here is dedicated to all of my awesome reviewers! I love you all and am ever so grateful for your support! 3**

**I especially dedicate this to the people that have been with me from the start of my fanfic – it's because of you that I bothered to carry this on! Love You!!! 333**

**A/N: to all of those people who might have been expecting a full on lemony chapter, I'm sorry to say this will not be one!**

**I'm trying to keep the T rating as I know M-rating sometimes puts people off!**

**I just hope it doesn't disappoint even so!**

**DISCLAIMER: In a list of thing's I don't own, Ouran High School Host Club would come top. Along with a laptop, and my sanity.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_Honey's Mansion, 5:00pm_

"How do I always end up in these situations?" Haruhi thought aloud to herself.

_One minute I was happily packing, the next minute Honey-sempai broke down my door, sat on me, then hustled me out of my own house… without any of my clothes!_

After about a 15 minute drive in Honey's personal car, they had arrived at his mansion.

Haruhi may have been part of the host club for a while now, yet she still couldn't get used to the extravagant houses that the other members lived in.

The sheer sizes of the houses alone left her speechless, and you don't even want to get her started on the grounds or extravagant furnishings.

Compared to these houses, she may as well have being living in a tattered old cardboard box.

She had barely taken 5 steps after stumbling out of the car before she was being pushed up the driveway, through the door and up to the room she was stood in now.

"I know Haru-chan, let's go swimming! I have my own pool ya know!" Honey had said to her "You just pick out anything you want from in here! I'll meet you in the pool!"

And with that said, he hurried out of the room and skipped merrily down the hall-way.

After watching the boy round one of the many corners, Haruhi turned and looked at the room properly for the first time.

Every wall was lined with rails and rails of bikini's; every style, every colour, every size, every shape. You imagine it, and it was probably hanging somewhere in that room.

On the one blank wall at the end was a huge mirror that let you see yourself from every angle you could want to see yourself from (and many that probably wouldn't).

_Why does he even have a room like this in his house...?_

With a resigned sigh, she began scouring the rails for something she liked and was atleast partially wearable.

5 minutes and several bikinis later, Haruhi finally found one that she didn't think was too awful. It was black with a small, simple red rose on the left part of the bikini top and a tiny red bow on one side of the bottoms

. Quickly finding her size she quickly shimmied out of her t-shirt and shorts and changed into the new bikini.

It fitted like a glove and she couldn't help but to admire herself as she spun around in front of the mirror. Despite what the twins might say, she actually did have a bust, small though it may be compared to some of the other girls at the Academy.

She looked good.

Folding up her clothes and locating a towel (which she proceeded to wrap around her), she left the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Almost instantly, she found herself being half dragged, half carried down the labyrinth of hallways by two maids, whilst trying to keep a hold on her towel.

"Don't worry, bocchama sent us to escort you to his private pool!" one of the maids said chirpily, answering the confused look on Haruhi's face.

_Well, I really didn't have any idea where I was going…_

Suddenly the smell of chlorine hit Haruhi and she found herself firmly back on the ground once again. The maids had disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

Her mouth dropped open visibly as she took in the extravagant indoor pool that lay before her.

The pool itself was as blue as a cloudless day, and atleast twice the size of an Olympic swimming pool. What looked like a mini waterfall was flowing into it from amongst a stack of rocks and masses of lush greenery and blooms of flowers.

Then there was a Jacuzzi - that looked like you could have fitted about 50 people in and still had room for many many more – that bubbled happily away.

To complete the scene there were simple yet beautiful mosaics on the walls and the lighting was soft.

If you hadn't known better you could have mistaken it for a little corner of paradise.

A splashing sound caught Haruhi's attention and she turned in time to see Honey pulling himself out of the pool.

Once again, Haruhi couldn't help but to let her jaw drop.

His blonde hair was wet and when he ran his hand through it, it was left sexily tousled. Water droplets cascaded down his bare chest, which was toned and slightly muscled. ('_Well all of his martial arts training HAD to have affected him somehow' _she thought to herself).

Next her eyes roamed down to his stomach and along his legs - his stomach lightly hinted at a six-pack and his arms and legs looked toned and strong.

He gave her a heavy-lidded smile that absolutely turned her legs to jelly and made a shiver work its way down her spine, to the tip of her toes and back again.

_He may have the face of a seven year old, but he sure as hell doesn't have the body of one…_

She went on to imagine how those strong arms would feel when they wrapped around her waist, when they pulled her close…

_WAIT! This is HONEY-sempai; I shouldn't think about him like that, of all people!_

She shook her head and tried to dispel any of_ those _thoughts.

"Here you are Haru-chan! I was starting to think you had gotten lost!" He shouted to her, seemingly oblivious to her thoughts.

His eyes appraised her body and she realised that she had dropped her towel in shock when he had exited the water. Another slow smile stretched across his face. "I really like your swim suit Haru-chan" He mumbled almost shyly, a rose-petal blush colouring his cheeks.

_See, this is just the same old Honey-sempai. How could I have thought about him like that?_

"This is a really big pool Honey-sempai, and it's so beautiful'

"Come on Haru-chan, let's swim!"

He grabbed hold of her hand again, and she blushed a little when their fingers intertwined ever so slightly.

Haruhi climbed carefully down the ladder into the warm water whilst Honey proceeded to jump into the pool with as much speed as he could muster.

_He really does act like a child sometimes._ She smiled as this thought crossed her mind.

She swam out to where he was now floating on his back; his eyes closed, and simply watched him. _He looks so peaceful…_

One of his eyes flickered open abruptly, and next thing Haruhi knew, a wall of water had just been splashed over her. She squealed a little; it was quite a shock for her!

She looked up through the water dripping down her face and to the boy opposite her who was now laughing so hard that he was struggling to stay afloat.

_Oh no he didn't!_

_Splash!_ The boy who had been laughing just seconds before was now coughing, trying to expel the water that had just been thrown towards him from his lungs.

She had done the only sane thing – she splashed him back.

After he had recovered from his coughing, a mischievous grin appeared as he began to splash her back.

As could be expected, a splash war ensued.

Haruhi had her eyes closed and her head turned away in an attempt to avoid getting hit full in the face, so when she felt something grab around her legs she let out – rather loud – startled gasp, that ended up sounding a little more like a squeak than a gasp.

She opened her eyes and found herself, like back in her apartment, looking into Honey's eyes, their faces millimetres apart. He had grabbed her legs from under her and was now holding her bridal style against his body, and she had thrown her arms around his next in an attempt to support herself.

Suddenly it felt as though wherever his skin touched hers, all of the nerve endings were set alight. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt the heat that, of recent, had become all too familiar to her, rush up her body and set her face ablaze.

When she gazed into his eyes her breathing hitched as she was over whelmed by the amount of an emotion she couldn't identify that dwelled in them. What was it that she could see?

All traces of humour had gone and now the atmosphere sizzled almost audibly from the amount of tension that had descended on them.

It was a surreal moment, and, cliché as it may be, it was as though the sounds of the pool seemed to fade out, and all that her mind could register was the feel of is skin on hers, the sound of his breath in her ear, the steady pounding of his heartbeat against her chest...

_SPLASH! SPLASH!_

Two new waves of water hit the pair, causing Honey to drop Haruhi in surprise.

Whilst Haruhi recovered from her brief fall, Honey spied who had caused the interruption and glanced at a clock that Haruhi hadn't noticed before, hidden amongst the flowers.

"You weren't' due to arrive for another half an hour, what are you doing here?" Honey questioned, a hint of annoyance entering his otherwise sweet and kind voice.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's better to arrive early than late, Honey-sempai?" answered two voices, in perfect unison with one another.

Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Shorter than my last chapter i know, but i didn't want it to go on for too long and, to be honest, i just couldn't be bothered to write any other POV's in this chapter. Yes, i'm lazy.**

**Hope it wasn't a let down for all your expectations. If it was, I apologize a million times. D:**

**Btw, when I researched it, 'bocchama' meant 'young master'. I don't know if it's right, or even the right title for Honey, but I thought that seeing as he looks so young, he should be referred to with a fitting title. I don't know.**

**Anyway, Love to you all!**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	7. Movie Night

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

**Ahem. Sorry, but when I read all the reviews you awesome people have been giving I wanted to scream! ^^**

**Dedicated to Connor, Hannah, Frankie and Michaela, my friends who first pressured me into picking up a manga! -bows down-**

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion there may be concerning time scale, this chapter is set on Saturday evening.**

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Need I say it again? I do? Fine…**

**I (Kaylee) Have No Ownership on Ouran High School Host Club, **

**And Never Ever Will. Ever.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_Later that evening, 8pm, the dining hall in Honey's Mansion_

After the twins had crashed in on Honey and Haruhi there had been a distinct air of unease and tension in the group.

Sure, they had laughed, chatted and joked around together like usual, but Haruhi could clearly feel the jagged under-current of emotion that swirled around them all.

Honey's voice was just a little _too _sweet, and Hikaru and Kaoru were just a little bit _too_ mischievous to be classed as 'behaving normally'.

So, here they all were now, chatting and finishing off their meal with an exquisite dessert specially prepared by Honey's patissiers, and chatting casually about this and that. However it was easy to see that all of their minds were else where.

Honey sat at the head of the table, chatting seemingly easily with the others, but he had only picked at his cake.

_Why did they have to interrupt at that moment? It had been perfect! She had been so close, it would have been easy to have just leant in a few millimetres and closed the gap between us, to have pressed my lips to hers…_

Hikaru and Kaoru were sat on one side of the table, side-by-side, and though they spoke and ate normally, every now and then identical looks of concern and hurt flickered onto their faces. These looks never lasted long enough for anyone to notice them.

_It's a good thing we came early, who knows what might of happened if we hadn't broken them apart when we did. If we lose Haruhi to Honey how will we ever be able to continue as we do now? I don't think either of us could bear for that to happen. She's just too important to us… _(A/N: The twins are even _thinking_ in unison now)

Normally Haruhi would have been able to pick up on the looks the twin's kept giving, but tonight her thoughts were focused on what she considered a much more important matter.

_Why did I feel like that when he touched me? It makes no sense. The twins and Tamaki have both touched me before, so why was my reaction to Honey so different to those times? Why did he make me feel like that? And when the twins burst in, why did I feel such annoyance and sorrow???_

Haruhi was the worst at disguising her lack of interest in the current conversation, only speaking when spoken to directly. She just kept pushing her dessert around the plate. Around and around and around…

"Haruhi, do you want to watch a movie tonight?" It was Kaoru that had spoken, pulling the girl back into the present. "Me and Hikaru thought it would be a good way for us all to relax…if that's ok with you, Honey-senpai?"

"That's a great idea Kao-chan! Haru-chan, you wanna watch a film? There's a small cinema in the other side of the house and we have soooo many films to choose from!"

_Well, it would be a good way to relax…_

"Ok then, let's watch a film" she answered with a smile.

And, with that, the four of them rose from their seats and were guided to this 'cinema' by Honey.

*

_For once one of them said something and it was actually true_ thought Haruhi as she entered the small yet cosy room.

Honey had said that it was only a small cinema, and it was actually a small cinema. A very small one. Maybe only enough room for 10 people, max.

The chairs were clustered into a small intimate arrangement or two rows of 5, and instead of the uncomfortable chairs you got at regular cinemas, each of these seats were big and so squishy they looked as though they may absorb you entirely if you sat on them.

The walls were hung with black velvet and the carpet underfoot was made out of some black material that was extremely soft to the touch

The screen filled an entire side of the room, and a projector was attached to the ceiling by a metal pole. The lights cast just enough brightness for you to be able to make out the room, but only after your eyes had adjusted to the darkness after a minute or so.

"Sit wherever you want Haru-chan"

Honey then practically threw himself onto one of the chairs on the back row. _How he doesn't injure himself I will never know…_

Haruhi pondered briefly where she should sit, and eventually decided a seat on the front row would probably be the safest option – she didn't want to chance anything after what had occurred between her and Honey earlier.

_Better safe than sorry._

She settled herself into the very middle seat, two vacant seats on either side of her.

As she was examining the chair in which she sat, Hikaru collapsed into the chair to her right, and Kaoru into the chair on her left.

"Sooo, what film are we watching Honey-senpai?" enquired Hikaru "Action? Comedy? Horror? … Please not a romance – they're way too angsty"

_Hypocrite _thought Kaoru as he chuckled quietly to himself. Hikaru threw him a questioning glance, but Kaoru merely shook his head.

"Well, don't people normally watch scary things at a sleepover?" questioned Honey, tilting his head slightly as he said it "You won't get too scared will you, Haru-chan?"

"Don't worry senpai, I'm not scared that easily" she replied coolly, but a tiny seed of dread had begun to grow inside her. Most horror films had thunder in them somewhere, didn't they?

Both of the twins leant in and whispered in Haruhi's ears "Don't worry, if you get scared, we'll protect you"

Their warm breath startled Haruhi and made her jump slightly.

Honey called over one of his servant that, to Haruhi, seemed to materialize from the walls themselves. He said something to him and the servant scuttled off. Moments later the lights went off completely, shrouding the room in complete darkness except for the light radiating from the screen, where a film had begun to play.

They all settled down and lapsed into silence as they got more and more engrossed in the film.

About an hour in, Haruhi had shifted her position so her arms were on the arm rests of the chair, and her legs were curled up under her. She was completely mesmerized by the film.

_Wow, this is actually really good _she thought, as a character on the screen got jumped by the psychotic killer who hacked people to death with an axe.

All of a sudden she felt something brush against her right hand.

She looked down and saw that Hikaru's arm had joined hers on the armrest, and that their hands had brushed when he had placed his arm there.

Haruhi turned to look at him quizzically – _did he mean to do that?_ She wouldn't put it past him to try and mess with her head like that.

But she saw that his head was turned towards the screen, his golden eyes fixed on the screen in front of them. _There, just an accident. I'm getting way too paranoid._

Content that it was unintentional, she returned her attention to the film and tried to once again fall back into the story.

However, 5 minutes later, she was once again dragged back to reality when Hikaru's thumb began to slowly stroke small circles into the back of her hand.

_Ok, this definitely can't be an accident, even if he thought my hand was part of the chair for some reason, what sort of person strokes a chair???_

Glancing over at him, she was once again met by the sight of him staring straight ahead, not even peeking from the corner of his eyes at her.

_Maybe if I ignore him he'll stop._

She shifted slightly in her chair, uncurling her legs from under her and letting them hang over the edge normally.

But before she could even try to get back into the film, something bumped against her left leg. It was Kaoru's foot.

_What is he –? _

She didn't even finish that though before the foot began to stroke up and down her bare lower leg lower leg (she was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt, remember)

…

Hikaru's thumb stopped tracing circles on the back of her hand. Haruhi breathed an almost audible sigh of relief.

However, instead of stopping, he began to slowly trail his fingertips up and down her arm. Haruhi sat dead still, as though she were frozen.

_What do I do?! This is really weird… but it does kind of feel nice… sort of…_

She turned to look at both of the twins, Kaoru first, and then Hikaru. On both sides she was met by an identical pair of golden orbs staring intently at her, gauging her reaction.

Her face became flustered under their gazes and she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

_Don't they realise this is more than a little creepy? AND honey-senpai is sat right behind us! Wait… HONEY-SENPAI IS BEHIND US!_

She swivelled her head so she could see the other boy, worried that he had noticed what was going on in the front row, but she saw that he was staring straight ahead at the screen.

_He almost looks like he's determined not to notice what's happening right in front of him…_

She coughed quietly as she turned back to the screen.

_Focus on the film. Focus on the film. Focus on the film._

…

_Wait, did that person mention a storm. He did. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

As the first drops of rain began to fall around the characters on the screen, Haruhi began to tremble. She knew what would happen.

First the sky would darken, and then it would rain heavier. Clouds would roll in and lightening would tear apart the sky. And then…

The terrible sound echoed around the tiny room, booming and crashing, reverberating back off the wall hangings.

Before she could realise what she was doing, she had screwed her eyes shut and had launched herself at the closest person – who just happened to be Hikaru.

She clung to him as though her life depended on it. It was only when she felt two pairs of lean yet muscular arms wrap around her that she was jolted back to reality and opened her eyes.

Hikaru had her cradled against his chest, and Kaoru had encircled her with his arms too. The three of them were so close that she could feel both of their heartbeats, both beating in synchronicity with one another.

It was a calming rhythm. _B-bmp b-bmp b-bmp._

They stayed like that for about a minute before Haruhi's mind could take in the entire situation.

Blushing furiously, she wriggled free from their hold and stood away from them.

"I'm ok guys, honest" Her voice trembled as she spoke, which earned her some sceptical looks from the pair.

A small cough from the back of the room made them all jump._ Oh my god. I totally forgot Honey-senpai was here!_

The small boy rose from his chair, walked round to Haruhi and took her hand.

"Are you sure you're ok, Haru-chan? You look really pale. Would you like to go back to your room?" The kindness and genuine concern in his voice made Haruhi choke on her words. She had been about to say that she was fine, that she'd be ok, instead, all she could do was nod.

"Come on Haru-chan, I'll take you back to your room"

He lead her out of the room an, unseen to her, he turned his head and glared at the twins.

After Haruhi and Honey had left the room, Hikaru and Kaoru rose from where they were sat, and exited the room in silence.

Meanwhile, the long forgotten movie kept on playing for an audience that was no longer there.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Phew, I think that was my hardest chapter to write. I changed it so many times I can't actually remember how it was originally going to go.**

**Anyway, let me know what you think of it!**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	8. Insomnia

**Wow, I never thought I'd carry this on for more than five chapters. I'm so happy ^^**

**It's thanks to all you reviewers that we're still going! A thousand thank you's!!!**

**Dedicated to Connor ^^ who requested this in IT. Our epic sign language!!! XD**

**Next time Charlotte, next time…**

**Must… find… tasty… bagels! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Host Club. Host Club owned by Bisco Hatori. ^^**

**On with the story! …**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

_Grr, why can't I just fall asleep!? I'm tired, so what's the problem???_

Haruhi had been tossing and turning for what felt like an eternity. The bed sheets were twisted around her legs and the pillows had been left dishevelled from her constant shifting of position, trying to get comfy.

_Maybe this bed is part of the problem, it's just so BIG. Why would a single bed need to be this big??? You could probably fit atleast another four people in here! Why you'd ever want five people in one bed though escapes me…_

She plucked at the lacy nightdress that she wore and sighed. It was silky, pale pink with black lace around the top and bottom, thin straps holding it up. _I'd never normally wear anything remotely like this. It's cute but it's so impractical and kind of uncomfortable; just old shorts and a t-shirt are so much more wearable._

She thought back over everything that had happened that day. Swimming with Honey, in the cinema with the twins, and feeling extremely confused about it all afterwards as Honey had lead her back to her room…

_Flashback_

_9:30pm_

_They had walked in silence as Honey had lead Haruhi by the hand, back up to her room. She didn't pay attention to where he was leading her._

_Left, right, right again, left again… Soon it all just blurred into nothing._

Why did I react like that? They've hugged me before. They've touched me before. Why do I feel so different this time?

"_Lets stop here Haru-chan; you need something to wear for bed, don't you?"_

_Honey pushed open a door and gently nudged Haruhi inside. It was just like the room full of bikinis, except this time, instead of swimwear, there was nightwear._

_Similarly to the other room, there wasn't any clothing that Haruhi would typically wear; it was all lacy nightdresses as far as the eye could see._

"_Your room is just around the corner. Night Haru-chan, sleep well" he said gently, to her, and squeezed her hand._

_Haruhi simply replied "Good night…"_

_Hearing the door close softly behind her, she sifted through the racks, feeling somehow detached from her body. She couldn't be bothered to search through all of the rails, so she just found one that wasn't too short, found her size, and changed into it._

_She shuffled back to her room and had collapsed onto the bed, for once too pre-occupied to comment on how over-the-top the room was._

_She slipped under the silky sheets, and rested her head on the soft, plump pillows, wishing for sleep to overcome her._

_End of Flashback_

That was ages ago. Now it was –

She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

Now it was 12:45am. She had been laid here for over three hours.

_I'll try counting sheep… again. 1…2…3…_

A soft tapping shattered her focus, and the door opened silently, throwing a shaft of light across the room. A silhouette stood in the door way.

"Haru, I had a nightmare" a voice said thickly, as though still half asleep, and it shook ever-so-slightly. "I can't find Usa-chan and I'm lonely." He rubbed his eyes drowsily. "Can I sleep with you tonight, Haru-chan?"

The sight of him, stood there in his pyjamas and looking so innocent just melted Haruhi's heart. _It's Honey-senpai, he isn't the twins; he won't try anything perverted._

Too tired to argue, and not feeling mean enough to send him away she smiled at his through the darkness. "Ok Honey-senpai, but just for tonight, okay?"

He nodded and shuffled over to the bed, which he climbed into, making sure to leave some space between him and Haruhi, with his back to her.

As he had flopped into her bed, Haruhi had seen the shiny tracks of tears that stained his face, and had seen how he made sure to keep a distance between the two of them; she once again felt her heart-strings being plucked.

Without knowing what entirely possessed her to do so, she shuffled up closer to the boy, wishing she could offer him comfort by being close to him. She didn't know why, but when she noticed how sad he looked, a sharp pain went through her, and the minute she had made contact with his warm back, she had suddenly felt at ease again.

"Thank you Haru, night" he mumbled, as he tried to stifle a yawn and burying his head into the soft pillows.

Haruhi remained silent.

Five minutes later and his breathing had become rhythmic and slow, and Haruhi was certain he had fallen asleep.

_He looks so sweet when he's asleep. His face just looks so open and relaxed…_

_Wait, watching someone whilst they sleep is kind of creepy Haruhi…_

_But why is it that the moment he came and laid down next to me, I instantly felt so calm, so safe? Yet, at the same time, I could feel my heart start to pound at how close he was. _

_Why does he make me feel like that? Why does he make me want him to be near me?_

_Why have I suddenly started to become more aware of him? Why do I look for him when I enter a room? Just why to everything???_

Haruhi yawned and a wave of exhaustion suddenly overcame her.

She stared at the sleeping form next to her, and slowly, hesitantly, she pressed her lips softly against his cheek, before laying her head onto the pillows and closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Honey-senpai" she whispered breathily before sleep overwhelmed her, and, as she drifted into the realm of dreams, she could have sworn she felt something brush against her cheek.

_Honey's POV_

_How dare they! _

_What makes them think they have the right to touch her like that!?_

_They KNEW I could see them, the KNEW I'd get jealous!_

_It's so unfair how they can touch her whenever they want without anyone caring, yet if I went to touch her like they do, they'd all be shocked and angry with ME!_

_They don't know how I crave to be able to touch her like they do…_

Mitsukuni had been lying in his bed, wide awake, for a long time now. He just couldn't sleep, he was too wound up.

He had tossed and turned in these past few hours more than he could ever remember doing before.

After he had left Haruhi to go and get changed, he had hurried back to the cinema room, with the intent on calling the twins on their behaviour, but all he found was an empty room, a single servant cleaning up.

"Do you know where Hikaru and Kaoru went?" he had asked, furrowing his brow.

"Your other two guests retired to their room after you left with your other guest, bocchama. Do you wish for me to go get them for you?"

He had just shook his head and left the room without another word.

On the way back to his room he had walked past the room where the twins were staying and he could hear muffled voices coming from within.

His room was just around the corner from theirs, so he would know if they tried to sneak out.

So he had changed out of his clothes, and lay there, listening for any sound of movement. A creaking floorboard. A hushed whisper.

It was now 12:30am and he hadn't heard anything. _Surely they must be asleep by now._

As he tried to capture the blessing of sleep, another idea popped into his head._ Just because I couldn't be with her today, doesn't mean I can't be with her at night._

Leaping silently out of bed, he pulled a random pair of pyjamas out from his walk in wardrobe. _I don't think Haruhi would react too well to me turning up in her doorway in just my underwear…_

Before he could convince himself this wasn't a good thing to do, he was cautiously moving down the halls, being careful not to wake anyone else up. Soon enough he found himself outside of Haruhi's room.

He ruffled his hair slightly and made his eyes fill up with tears, allowing one or two to overflow and run down his cheeks. _Tears worked last time._

He tapped quietly on the door, and, hearing movement from within, he quietly pushed the door open, before stepping into the vacant doorway.

"Haru, I had a nightmare" He made sure that his voice sounded thick and sleepy. "I can't find Usa-chan and I'm lonely" Rubbed his eye as though he had just awoken "Can I sleep with you tonight, Haru-chan?"

He watched her as she contemplated. _Hmm, doesn't look like she's gotten much sleep either._

Then she answered him in just the way he had wanted.

"Ok Honey-senpai, but just for tonight, okay?"

On the outside he just nodded, but on the inside he was shouting. _Yes!_

He shuffled over, slowing his pace so he didn't look too eager, and climbed into the bed, making sure to leave space between himself and Haruhi. _I don't want to scare her by coming in too –_

_What's she doing?_

His train of thought had been cut short when, much to his amazement, Haruhi had shuffled closer to him. So close in fact her could feel her body heat radiating through her (_flimsy, _he noted) nightdress and straight into his back.

Oh how he wanted to roll over, face to face, and kiss her, to hold her, to love her..

_No Mitsukuni, stop. If you do that you'll ruin anything you may have built up._

So he limited himself to only a "sleepy" 'thank you' and a 'goodnight', before burying his head into the pillows.

He slowed his breathing and tried to put up the illusion of sleep, even though he was still very much awake.

_She's lain so close I can almost feel all of the lines and curves of her body. Trust her to go and choose one of my favourite nightdresses. And one of my favourite bikini's._

_She really is something special. It's like she already understands me without even having to ask or be told._

_Why is it that this bed feels so much comfier than mine? Is it because she's here with me too? I think it is._

_When I'm with her she just makes me feel so peaceful, so warm, and so happy._

_Even if nothing happens tonight, I'm so glad she let me stay with her._

After he had said 'night' to her, they had lapsed into silence, not even shifting positions.

He felt a small movement, but he didn't dare open his eyes. Next thing, he felt the lips he had dreamed of for so long, press against his cheek oh so softly, before hearing her whisper breathily in his ear "Goodnight, Honey-senpai".

He heard he settle down, and when he peeked out of one eye, over his shoulder, he saw she had her eyes closed.

Unable to stop himself, he rolled over gently, and pressed his own lips to her cheek, mimicking her action.

The pair fell asleep, face to face, both with smiles on their sleeping faces.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**^^I thought this was a sweet chapter. I love sweet things =) Especially chocolate and fluffy stories \(^o^)/**

**Let me know what you thought please!**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x **

**(Kaylee) **

**xo**


	9. Reading and Realisations

**Ok people, so here are at the big 1 0!**

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update, but I really struggled to write this chapter for some reason =/**

**This chapter has probably been the most difficult to write so far because I've never written a fanfic before, never mind a chapter which I consider as… I can't find the word… as this =/**

**So, when you review, please be kind and keep this fact in mind.**

**Dedicated to Charlotte, who is my MammaMia! crazed friend, and also my fanfiction sister ^^ I kept meaning to dedicate to her, so here it is at last!**

**A/N: I am aware I'm going a bit OOC now, but I don't think it can really be helped =/**

**DISCLAIMER: It doesn't matter how many times I pray, or wish, or perform evil curses or voodoo rituals; I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Sunday Morning, 9:00am_

The unruly sun shone through a gap in the velvet curtains that hung from ceiling to floor, defying their attempts to keep it strictly out of the room. It made its way across the carpeted floor and finally fell on two sleeping figures curled up underneath the sheets of a huge bed.

The two figures were close together, face to face, with their arms wrapped around one another. The way that their chests rose and fell showed that the two were still asleep, oblivious to everything around them- to the chiming of the clock that marked the passing of time, to the shuffle of the servant's shoes as they tended to the house, even to their bed-mate.

The petite brunette girl opened her eyes first, awoken by the beam of light that had invaded the room as it flashed across her face.

It took a second for her to take in her surroundings, to remember where she was and why she was here. It took her three more seconds to realise that someone's arms were wrapped around her, and that her arms were wrapped around someone else.

She looked across at the sleeping face next to hers, the unblemished skin, the long eye lashes, and the shock of blonde hair. _It's Honey-senpai._

With that realisation, the events of the previous day and night came flooding back in a rush of memories.

She retracted her arms from around him, but didn't struggle to escape _his_ encircling arms. _I just don't want to wake him _is what she told herself, trying to ignore the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She lay there; watching the sleeping boy next to her; watching how the sun made his hair shine brighter, give his skin an almost luminous look. She marvelled at how long his eye lashes were, and how innocent and youthful they made him look.

She noticed that her hand was reaching out, towards his face, as though to touch it. She hadn't been aware she was even doing it until she saw her hand edging closer to his face…

One minute his eyes were closed in peaceful slumber, the next they had flickered open, revealing the chocolate orbs behind them.

Haruhi's hand froze, hovering close to his face. Honey's eyes focused in on Haruhi's raised hand.

He slowly dragged his eyes up to meet Haruhi's startled ones, took hold of her hand and raised it to his lips.

Haruhi's just lay there, too stunned to move.

He lowered her hand back onto the bed, and spoke a sleepy "Morning Haru-chan", a small grin on his face.

Finally un-freezing, Haruhi shot up and shuffled off the edge of the bed. "Um, morning Honey-senpai" she replied, trying to hide her blush. "I'm… um... going to go… for a…shower… if that's ok?"

He chuckled sleepily "Silly Haru-chan, you don't need to ask to go for a shower. When you're here you can do whatever you want"

She began to half run, half walk towards the door to the en-suite bathroom, praying she didn't fall over her own feet.

"And Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

His voice dropped so it was barely more than a whisper. "Thank you for helping me sleep last night"

"It was nothing, senpai" she replied just as quietly. "Um…I'm going to take a shower now…"

She closed the door quietly behind her and sighed before she made her way over to the luxurious shower and turned the hot water on full.

_Honey's POV_

He heard the sounds of running water emanating from the bathroom, and rolled over onto his back, hands behind his head.

_I want to spend more nights like that, wrapped in her arms. I want to wake up like that again too, with her eyes gazing across at me._

_Last night went better than I hoped it would, and I got to spend it alone with Haruhi. No twins interfering, no servants interrupting. Just her. Just me._

_As much as I want to be here when she comes out of that shower, I'd better get back to my room. Knowing those twins, they probably planned to ambush Haruhi whilst she was still sleeping, and if they find me here, God knows what'll happen._

He reluctantly hauled himself up off the bed and, quietly as he could, made his way over to the bedroom door and slipped out like a ghost, closing the door softly behind himself. _Don't want anyone getting a look at her in just her towel when she comes out of the shower…_

When he made it back to his room he flopped back down onto his own bed.

_She blushed when I kissed her hand, does that mean she's starting to return my feelings? Or do I just make her uncomfortable? Why is she so hard to figure out???_

An insistent ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he reached towards his mobile phone.

"Moshi moshi"

"_Moshi moshi. Mitsukuni, I'm sorry to ask when Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi are staying at your house, but could you come over to my house please."_

Honey was torn. He didn't want to leave Haruhi here alone with those two twins, but he didn't want to say no to Mori. He was always there for him, so why couldn't he do this little thing for him?

"Sure Takashi, let me just get dressed and I'll be over at say, 11:00?"

"_Ok. Thank you Mitsukuni."_

They said goodbye and Honey went over to his wardrobe to find something to wear. _I'm sure Haruhi will be fine. Well, I hope she'll be fine, anyway…_

_Haruhi's POV_

She stood in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her body and swirl away down the drain. _I must have been in here for atleast an hour, maybe more. _She rubbed shower gel onto her skin before stepping back into the flow of hot water and allowing it to wash the soapy foam from her.

After about 10 more minutes, she turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels which were stacked in a neat pile nearby.

Wrapping it around herself, she re-entered the main bedroom slightly nervously. _I wonder if Honey will still be there. I hope he's not, but there's a tiny part of me that hopes he is._

…

_Where did that last bit of me come from?_

Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she opened the door and was met with the sight of…

… An empty room.

_He must have left whilst I was in the shower. I couldn't exactly have expected him to have waited for me all that time._

She shook her head in an attempt to repel the feeling of disappointment that clouded her mind, and in turn sent a shower of water droplets flying across the room.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something rectangular lying next to the bed on the floor.

_A… bar of chocolate?_

She laughed quietly to herself. _Trust Honey to take some form of candy with him everywhere he went._

She picked it up and decided to find him, so she could return it to him.

_God knows what he might get like if he can't find it later…_

After that she dressed quickly. She managed to find a "small" wardrobe, and she picked out a simple white top – not too low-cut – and a small denim skirt.

_These were the most wearable things I could find in there, everything else was dresses, and I draw the line at them_

She shoved the chocolate in her skirt pocket and checked the time. 11:05. _Wow, I was in the shower for even longer than I thought I was, and I guess it took me a while to find that wardrobe. The day's already half gone…_

As she wandered through the halls, seeking out the breakfast room - a good starting point, in her opinion -, she began to wonder where the others actually were. She knew Honey was up somewhere, but she didn't know if Hikaru or Kaoru were awake. _Knowing them they're either still in bed or off making mischief somewhere._

She continued her quest to find Honey, refusing to admit that she had absolutely no idea where she was actually going.

Pacing the halls she passed door after closed door. Eventually, she came across a door that wasn't closed, so she peeked inside.

It was a library. Leather-bound books stacked high on every side, hardbacks and paperbacks mingled into one on the shelves.

Comfy armchairs and a sofa were dotted about the room, an unlit fireplace completing the comforting overall atmosphere of the room.

Haruhi stared around the room in awe. This was a sign of wealth that had her absolutely enthralled. Unlike the fancy cars or expensive clothes, this was something that Haruhi appreciated.

"Are you just going to stare at us all day or are you going to come in?"

Haruhi jumped, but she soon located the source of the voices. Sprawled in two armchairs in the corner of the room sat Hikaru and Kaoru, peering up from behind the books they were apparently reading.

"Um… I wasn't...-"

"Oh just come in Haruhi. Sit down, read a book, relaaaax" They demonstrated 'relaxing' by stretching out in their armchairs and grinning at her.

_I really should go and find senpai…Oh, I'm sure Honey will be along soon…_

Too enchanted to tear herself away from the beautiful library, she selected a book from the nearest bookshelf and settled herself down in the armchair closest to the fireplace.

She settled herself into the comfy armchair and opened her book, taking in every word from the first page, soon forgetting the presence of the twins.

Shortly after, she had grown weary of the book she had originally selected, so rose and made her way over to the mammoth book shelves to pick out another book that called to her.

She was contemplating between picking either Jane Austen's _Sense and Sensibility _or Mary Shelly's _Frankenstein _when she first felt the presences behind her.

Before she could turn around, she was suddenly being pressed up against the bookcase in front of her, two pairs of arms snaking around her waist.

"Hey! What do you think you're -?"

She was cut off when she felt lips press onto both sides of her neck, trailing butterfly-kisses down her throat and to the sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulders.

It was here that their kisses stopped and each one gently, yet firmly, bit down on that sensitive spot, causing her to groan with both pleasure and pain.

She wriggled and turned so she was no longer face to face with the book case, but before she had time to do anything else, she was once again pinned back against the bookcase by the four strong hands that had now begun to roam up and down, up her waist, over her chest and back down again, lips never breaking contact with the bare skin of her neck

_Oh My GOD. What are they doing? WHAT are they doing? WHAT ARE THEY DOING???_

Haruhi placed a hand on each of the slightly muscular chests in front of her and shoved as hard as she could. Even though she probably didn't push that hard, Hikaru and Kaoru responded and took a step back.

Haruhi stepped away from the way and began to back away from the twins, who were watching her every move.

"Um…" She edged backwards, hands out in front of her, as though to stop and calm an unpredictable animal.

_Why are they doing this? And why did my heart flutter a little even though my stomach churned uncomfortably?_

As she backed away slowly, her legs suddenly made contact with something behind her, and she toppled over backwards, screwed her eyes shut, gave a little yelp of surprise and awaited the hard thump when she hit the…whatever it was that she had fallen over.

She waited for the painful landing…which didn't come.

Instead she felt her fall be cushioned by something - not necessarily soft, but softer than what she expected, and warm.

Opening one eye she found herself gazing into another pair of golden eyes.

One of the twins – _Hikaru _– had caught her before her head had made contact with the arm-rest of the sofa, and now had her cradled against his strong chest.

Before she had chance to recover, Hikaru had turned her head – somewhat roughly- and covered her mouth with his, engaging her in a kiss filled with passion and lust and desire.

The kiss blew Haruhi away. It was fiery. It was fierce. And it was hungry.

She was so shocked by the raw emotion in his touch that she found it was almost as though she couldn't react when he broke contact for less than a second, to turn her body so she was straddling his waist, before he once again locked his lips to hers and tangled his slender fingers in her short hair.

What shocked her even more was that she found herself kissing him back, trying to match his fire with fire of her own.

When Kaoru settled himself behind Haruhi and began to kiss her neck once again and massage her body through her t-shirt with so much love and care that had it been just the two of them, Haruhi didn't know how what she would have done.

_Here's another way that they are different. Hikaru's touches are hot and demanding, full of desire, whereas Kaoru is gentler, he treats me as though I'm fragile and delicate._

_They both know me so well. They know just which touches set my skin alight…_

When Hikaru's tongue begged entrance to her mouth, Haruhi obliged, their tongues beginning to dance together, each one fighting for dominance.

Kaoru's hands slipped under her t-shirt and her dragged his fingers down the centre of her spine and his trailed his tongue down her neck, causing Haruhi to shudder under his touch and to moan into Hikaru's mouth.

The three of them were now closer than they ever had been – both physically and emotionally – their bodies flush with one another.

One of Hikaru's hand and one of Kaoru's left their current positions and moved down to Haruhi's bare legs. Each clasped a hand on one of her thighs, and slowly began to drag them upwards, catching the hem of her skirt on their way, causing that to be raised too.

As the material began to bunch up around her hips, Haruhi felt something small and hard dig into her stomach.

_The chocolate bar…_

…

_OH MY GOSH! Honey-senpai! I meant to go and find Honey!_

_What am I doing here!? How can I feel like this now? After everything I felt with Honey at the pool and last night! How can I be doing this?_

_It just doesn't make sense! Honey made me feel safe and comfortable, yet he made my heart pound and flutter at the same time!_

_But these two make my heart pound too!_

_It's too confusing!_

_Which one…?_

_Which one…?_

_Which one…?_

Haruhi ripped her mouth away from Hikaru's and slapped away both of the wandering hands. "Stop it!"

She disentangled herself and leapt away from both of them, leaving her standing about two metres away from the sofa and smoothing down her skirt.

The twins stared back at her, a mixture of confusion and triumph on their faces.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

They stood up off the sofa and strolled to her side.

"Don't you like it when we touch you?" questioned Kaoru, feigning a look of hurt.

They caressed her shoulders with their hands.

Haruhi shuddered, but took another step back.

"Seriously guys, stop it!"

"But WHY Haruhi…?"

"… We know you like it when we touch you."

Haruhi didn't answer, fearing the shake in her voice would give her away.

_Who do I choose?_

_Who do I choose?_

_Who do I choose?_

"You didn't seem to mind us holding you last night…" Hikaru took a step closer.

"…Or us touching you just a moment ago. We _know_ you didn't mind…" Kaoru followed suit.

_Which one?_

_Which one?_

Haruhi trembled as their breathe ticked in her ears.

"So Haruhi, what's the problem?"

_Who???_

Both boys pressed their lips to her cheek.

_SLAP!_

Hikaru and Kaoru clutched their faces and stepped back, surprised at the look of sheer anger and determination on Haruhi's face.

Her fingers curled around the chocolate bar in her pocket, and she took a deep breath before meeting both of their gazes.

"The problem is, I LOVE Honey!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Arg the pain! I can't feel my fingers anymore and my head hurts D:**

**I'm sorry if the ending was a bit rubbish, but I really couldn't think of any other way to resolve it.**

**It hurt me to write this, being the HaruhixTwins fan that I am but… that's just the way the story goes I guess.**

**Review please and let me know what you think of it!**

**As always,**

**Love you xxx**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	10. Aftermath and Angst

**Bonjour mes amis!**

**Going to France 13****th**** of June =D Wooooop!**

**SORRY! This took longer to write than I expected it to D:**

**I've had exams recently, so I just haven't had time :(**

**So, we've reached the (probably) penultimate chapter!**

**So, in the last chapter Haruhi confessed! *gasp***

**But what repercussions will that have on everyone? No one knows! Not even me!**

**Enjoy the chapter ^^**

**Dedicated to all of you lovely reviewers out there! If I could, I would give each of you a giant cookie ^^**

**Also to Connor J, who drew me the most amazing A2-sized poster of the twins Eeeeeeee! *worships***

**DISCLAIMER: I own many things, including 24 different shades of nail varnish, 4 pairs of knee high socks and a crazed imagination. But I don't own anything Host Club.**

**A/N: **"Normal" = Regular speaking/description

"_Italic_" = Thought

"_**Italic Bold**_" = Flashback/memory

________________________________________________________________________________________

A heavy silence seemed to envelope the room following Haruhi's confession. Even she seemed to be shocked by the words that had escaped her lips.

She didn't know where that had come from – it was as though she couldn't control what she was saying -, but when she had finally vocalized the words, the sense of rightness that she felt as they tumbled off her tongue told her that it was true.

In that moment it all made perfect sense.

A moment later it had started to fall apart again.

_Wait, did I just say I LOVED him?_

_I've only felt like this about Honey for a few weeks, is this really love, or just some strange infatuation?_

_And a minute__ ago, it really did feel good… - how could I feel like that if I LOVED Honey-senpai?_

_Is it possible?_

_It's all so confusing!_

Haruhi once again became aware of the two stunned boys in front of her, and she noticed how her own hand stung as though it was her that had been struck.

"I-I-I…I'm sorry, please excuse me!"

Without another glance back at the two frozen boys, she hurtled out of the room, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to overflow.

_What if I made a mistake by saying I loved him?_

_I know I've probably hurt Hikaru and Kaoru deeply, maybe not physically, but definitely emotionally, but when I said those words, it just seemed to feel so… so… right._

_I need to clear my head, to think about this rationally._

She stumbled down the stairs and out of the front door.

*

_Hikaru & Kaoru POV_

Neither of us stopped her as she dashed out of the room, clearly trying to stop us from seeing the tears that pooled in her eyes.

Neither of us moved even after she had left the room, leaving behind no more than the faint smell of soap.

Neither of us knew what to say.

So we did what we always used to do when we had felt lost or confused; we retreated back into our bubble, as though that would somehow protect us from the pain that was cutting us like a knife.

"Perhaps we came on too strong?" one of us said. Don't ask me which one of us said it because we are both the same and individual. That's the way it's always been.

The one who isn't Hikaru is Kaoru.

The one who isn't Kaoru is Hikaru.

"We thought if we pushed her she'd realize she loved us."

"I guess we thought wrong."

We reached out and took the other's hand.

The warm familiar touch helped to numb the pain and halt the tear that ran down our faces that we hadn't even noticed.

It helped remind us that no matter how bad we felt, we would never be alone.

No matter how much it felt like we were.

_We thought of her as our toy, as our game, but it all ended up wildly out of control. _

_We let her into our world and we loved her. _

_But you aren't supposed to love a toy - it just won't love you back. It can't._

_But we kept on loving her, believing that if we loved her enough that she would love us too._

_We thought of her as a game, but this isn't a game, this is real life. _

_This is real laughter and real joy and real love and real pain. _

_This is real life, and there isn't a reset switch so we can go back and do it all again._

_But even though she left us today, we won't stop fighting._

_She loves him now, but what if in a week, a month, a year, ten years, she no longer feels that way._

_What if one day he hurts her, damages her, betrays her?_

_If he does, we'll be there to pick up the pieces, to soothe her pain, to heal her heart._

_We won't stop wishing and hoping and praying and fighting until the very last _

_Game Over._

_*_

_Honey's POV_

He sat bolt upright in the back seat of his car, energy radiating almost visibly off him in waves.

_I hope they haven't done anything to her; it would be just like those two to take advantage of any time I'm away._

_Thanks to Takashi, I know what I'm going to do when we get back to the house._

_I'm glad he called me over, it seemed clearer when we were actually face-to-face than it would have were we just speaking on the phone. More comforting._

"_**Mitsukuni, I am aware of what your intentions are towards Haruhi, but I don't believe that your current 'tactics' will win her over. You must be more direct with Haruhi, or she will never fully realize any feelings she has towards you."**_

_You're right Takashi, that's why I've decided to do what I'm about to do._

The car glided up the driveway effortlessly and silently ground to a halt outside the front door.

Mitsukuni leapt out of the car and hurried up through the front door, failing to take in the fact that it was open, not closed.

_I have to find her. I've only got the rest of today and tomorrow morning to tell her._

_I guess I could tell her sometime at the club, but that just won't be the same._

_I have to tell her whilst she's here, and whilst she's alone._

He loped up the stairs with slight speed, and maneuvered his way along the halls to the room where Haruhi was staying.

He knew she probably wouldn't still be here, but this was as good a place to start looking as any.

He knocked on the door once, twice, three times.

No answer.

_Well, it isn't like I still expected her to stay cooped up in her room all day._

He began roaming the halls again, stopping a passing maid, who, when asked, told him that she was unaware of the whereabouts of 'Miss Fujioka', but that Master Hitachiin and Master Hitachiin were currently in their room.

_I might as well ask them if they know where she is. No point in trailing round the entire house without any real clue._

He only had to knock once on the door of the room that the twins shared before two voices chorused from within. "Come in."

Mitsukuni didn't fail to notice the unhappy edge to the voices this time, but didn't dwell on the thought too much. He had to find Haruhi first.

"Do either of you know where Haru is?"

"No, we don't know where she is." Sadness tainted their voices and their eyes reflected the same thing. "The last time we saw he she was leaving the library we were in. She didn't tell us where she was going."

_I wonder what happened to those two…?_

"Um, ok… thanks anyway."

_I'll ask them later, but right now, I HAVE to find Haruhi._

He spent the next few hours scouring the house for her, checking every room and asking every servant he saw if they knew where she was. No one did, and he didn't find her in any of the rooms.

It was whilst he was catching his breath that a small detail drifted to the front of his mind.

The open door.

_Normally, the doors are always shut, so why was it open…?_

_No one came to meet me, so that can't be it…_

To anyone else it was a small detail that would have probably been missed by them, or discarded as useless, but thanks to his martial-arts training, Mitsukuni had learnt that nothing should be over-looked, no matter how small.

Just because it was small and not immediately noticeable, doesn't mean that it can't be dangerous or have any relevance. Take him for example.

_She must have gone outside!_

_It would explain why I haven't been able to find her inside the house, despite the fact that I've been searching for ages._

With this new possibility in mind, he once again took off, no longer caring what any of the servants would think of think of him if they saw him sprinting down the hallways as though his very life depended on it.

_I have to find her! I have to let her know!_

_*_

_Haruhi's POV_

She didn't know where she was going when she had stumbled out of the doorway, her vision partially distorted by the tears that were now flowing freely.

She couldn't fully understand why she was hurting so much.

_What should I do know?_

She stumbled once or twice as her legs carried her into the grounds, away from the house, away from everyone.

She didn't stop to admire the blooming flowers or the trees, heavy with blossom. She didn't notice the elegant landscaping or the small stone statue nestled amongst the shrubs and bushes.

She just kept on running and running.

Trying to think.

Trying to make sense of what was happening and what she was feeling.

Eventually though, she couldn't run any further – her legs screamed in protest when she tried.

Feeling exhausted and confused and alone, she collapsed under the bough of a tree.

And she cried.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Not one of my best chapters but … meh…**

**And wow, it was actually quite short compared to my recent chapters. Sorry about that, if it bothers anyone. -.-;**

**Wow, mega OOC-ness for Haruhi :o**

**Oh well, it's my story ^^**

**Omg, I swear, writing this chapter made me want to bang my head against a wall repeatedly****. Which I did on one occasion.**

**Only one chapter to go! Maybe two if I decide on an epilogue…**

**Just gonna warn you, my next update might not be for a while - i have the dreaded curse of Mind Block! D:**

**But don't worry (BLATENT ADVERTISING WARNING) , I'm currently working on a one-shot that should be finished in the near future, so keep an eye out for it if you want! ^^**

**Anyway…**

**Love ya!**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	11. To Clear The Air

**MEGA SUPER EPIC APOLOGIES FOR THE REEEALLY LATE UPDATING! D:**

**I'M SUCH AN AWFUL AUTHOR! GOMEN!!!**

**Wow, we've actually made it to the last chapter. I never thought I'd make it! XD**

**To everyone who has read and supported me through this, I THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Xxx It's been because of you that I've carried this story on past chapter 4 ^^**

**I'd like to dedicate this to EVERYONE - my friends, who had to put up with my constant complaining about mind-block for a period of time (amongst other things. I really do appreciate you!), my wonderful wonderful reviewers (you make my world go round!) and anyone and everyone else who bothered to take the time to read/ helped me give birth to this story!**

**A/N: This turned out much shorter and cheesier than I wanted, and for that I apologize. –bows-**

**DISCLAIMER: We're 11/12 chapters down the line, if there are people out there who still believe i own Ouran High School Host Club, well... you're an idiot. Sorry, but it's the truth. Everything still belongs to the blessed Bisco Hatori ^^**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

_Honey POV_

His breath came in short jagged bursts as he continued sprinting forward through the extensive grounds that surrounded his home, the harsh sound tearing the unnaturally still air that now surrounded him.

"Haruhi!" he called out, his voice a little breathless. It wasn't the exercise that caused him sound like this - he was too physically fit for that to be the case -, it was the sense of anticipation and nervous excitement that gripped him. He was finally going to vocalise his feelings, he was finally going to tell her.

He paused, half-leaning against a nearby tree and his eyes sweeping the surrounding area for any traces of passage. The birds weren't calling out and even the cicadas that usually filled the air with the symphony had fallen silent. The sky that had been so clear and cornflower blue that morning had darkened, and grey clouds had rolled ominously in over the horizon whilst no one had been watching.

The first booming clap of thunder effectively washed away his happy anxiety, and instead replaced it with a flood of concern and fear; not fear for himself, however, fear for Haruhi. The entire Host Club knew how terrified she got in thunderstorms. And now she was out here, all alone, and probably half scared to death.

Another peal of thunder seemed to kick-start him, his mind seeming to have forgotten his slight fatigue and aching legs; all he saw was her face in his mind, her crying, and her alone.

"Haruhi!" he called out, almost desperately, "Haruhi! Where are you?" As he hurtled through the shrubs and trees, the branches, heavy with blossom, seemed to be reaching out for him, trying to restrain him and hold him back, their beautiful hands becoming grasping claws. A hidden tree root clutched his foot and threatened to trip him, had he not grabbed onto another tree to steady himself.

The thunder continued its booming cacophony and lighting joined it, tearing the sky apart with every flash, whilst a cold rain had begun to fall from the heavens like the teardrops of a thousand weeping angels.

_Of all the times for there to be a thunderstorm it HAD to be now! _Honey thought bitterly as he continued pounding on, calling out the name of the girl he sought.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! … Haruhi!" He was met with another roll of thunder.

_I have no idea where she is!_ He thought, exasperatedly, yet, despite this fact, he still kept on looking because he _had_ to find her.

Pushing the fronds of the tree in front of him out of his way, his eyes caught sight of a pale figure, huddled up against the trunk of one of the other trees in this grove. It was Haruhi.

_Found her! _He was by her side in an instant, all panic gone as though erased completely, leaving no traces behind. In it's place, was blissful calm.

_Haruhi's POV_

_Oh mother, why today for a thunderstorm?? With everything that's happened, please give me strength Mother; please help me to not be afraid!_

After Haruhi had fled the mansion, she had headed in into the extensive grounds surrounding the mansion. A tiny voice in the back of her mind told her that it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do – I mean, she had no idea where these grounds went or what was in them –but she pushed it away and just kept on running; all she wanted was to be away from the house, from Hikaru and Kaoru, from everything and everyone.

Eventually she just collapsed under a tree, and that's where she could be found now; curled up and trembling as the grey clouds tainted the cornflower blue sky and low rumbles surrounded her.

_Honey POV_

It was then that he noticed how similar this situation was to his dream; the sakura tree, the cherry blossoms that cascaded around them, weaving through the air in an intricate dance that mankind was too slow and cumbersome to even attempt to imitate, and even though she wasn't wearing the dress of his dream, he thought she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The skin of her exposed arms and legs shimmered as though it itself was giving off the light in which they were bathed, instead of reflecting it back; her hair was pleasantly wind-swept and her face off peaches and cream was gently flushed from where the ever increasing winds had caught her in their violent caress, showering her face in sharp-edged leaves.

She tried to calm the violent shaking of her body as she felt his arms capture her in a warm embrace, and pull her against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. No, beating was the wrong word. It was racing, pounding against his chest; she could feel it where her head was buried into him. A hand gently brushed her cheek, causing her to tilt her face up, her gaze meeting his as he stared down at her warmly, melting her in his arms. Not breaking her gaze, he brushed her cheek again with the back of his hand; she leant into his touch and sighed quietly. _I feel so safe. _

"Haruhi," She merely continued to gaze at his face with awe, and clutch closer at his shirt, "Haruhi…"

Somehow regaining the use of her voice, she managed to force out a breathy 'yes?' in response.

"Haruhi, _I love you_."

At first she couldn't comprehend the words that he had just spoken; it was improbable, ne, _impossible _that he could _love _her. Maybe _like_ her, but not _love_ her. But after barely finishing this thought, she realised something.

She didn't care.

She didn't care if he liked her or loved her, because she herself _loved _him. She didn't care that maybe he didn't match her emotions perfectly, all she knew was that at this moment in time, he felt something for her, and she _definitely _felt something for him.

Without a seconds delay she closed the gap between them and captured his lips with her own. This kiss was fiery and hot like the ones she had shared with Hikaru and Kaoru, it was something _more_. It was all of the things those kisses had been, yet it was _different_.

Instead of heated touches and stolen breaths, this kiss was slow, and sweet; gentle caresses and whispering sighs.

Although the storm still raged around them, the pair were once again oblivious to it; everything had faded out, just as it had in the Host Club that day.

How long ago that day seemed now, so much had happened between then and now: friendships had changed, hearts had been broken, feelings had been discovered and love had been shared.

Breaking away from his tender lips, ignoring her body's cravings for more, Haruhi gazed back at Mitsukuni's face with gentle affection.

"_I love you too"_

*

After that day, Haruhi found that she was no longer afraid of thunder or storms – in fact, she found them comforting and fascinating. Every time a roll of thunder would boom out, she would think of his pounding heartbeat, and every time lightening tore the sky, she would think of the spark that ignited when their lips touched.

_Ugh, I didn't think I was even capable of such corny lines… _She silently chastised herself. But upon feeling a pair or arm snake around her waste and pull her close, she realised that, maybe; just maybe, being this corny was a good thing.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG IT'S FINISHED! –Screams-**

**Okay okay, I am aware that the ending was cheesy and corny and super cliché and totally not worth it, but seriously, it was this ending or none at all =/**

**Maybe sometime in the future I'll be whacked by inspiration and re-write this final chapter. Who knows?**

**Anyway, I'm soooo glad I can finally draw this to a close. Every day I didn't update I was being crushed by guilt D:**

**I seriously hope that this wasn't too appalling/disappointing. I am aware that it was NOT worth the wait, but oh well.**

**I've had the epilogue written for months now; it was just getting this chapters length up that stopped me from uploading it, so that should be up in the VERY near future.**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first ever fanfiction – you've all encouraged me so much!**

… **This is starting to sound too much like a speech XD**

**Ok then, I'm stopping now. Once again THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Love ya all,**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**

**xo**


	12. Epilogue

To the outside world, Mitsukuni Haninozuka could be summed up in one simple word: hot.

Even though he was in fact 28, he was often mistaken for a 21-year-old because of his youthful visage and charming boyish attitude. He still loved his cake and sweets a great deal more than any other 28 –year-old, but not as much as he had done when he was in high school and he had been given the nickname 'Honey'. Now, he instead loved to watch the look of delight on his son's face when he took that glorious first bite of cake, and the look of sleepy contentment that appeared as he snuggled up with his father's beloved 'Usa-chan' as he went to sleep.

The members of the legendary 'Ouran Host Club' still met up frequently, hosting parties and talking into the early hours of the morning, remembering their extraordinary years spent at Ouran Academy.

Kyoya had, of course, married a beautiful woman from another wealthy family, and Tamaki was engaged to an enchanting woman that he had met on one of his many trips to France, where he frequently visited his mother. Takashi had surprised them all and was happily married to one of the most energetic, most hyper-active woman any of them had ever met. But the pair were happy, so the others accepted their relationship without a second thought. Hikaru and Kaoru were still single – 'young and free', as they liked to call themselves – and everyone couldn't help but wonder if they were still hung up about Haruhi a little.

That, or their best-selling 'brotherly love' act had actually been more genuine than anyone had thought.

All of his life, Mitsukuni had gotten everything that he could have ever wanted; never had he been denied by anyone.

As his wife bustled about their extravagant kitchen happily, humming quietly to herself as she prepared a meal; every so often brushing a stray flick of her cropped brown hair out of her face, he smiled to himself.

He _was_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and he had everything he could ever want.

Including Haruhi Fujioka.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok, it's now officially over. Finished. Fini. Done.**

**Thanks for bearing with me! xxx**


End file.
